Monster High: Don't Leave
by 44simba44
Summary: How does everything go crashing down only a week into the school year.
1. Chapter 1

_ Sorry, first fanfiction. No copy right intended. _

**Don't Leave**

I was just finishing my Biteology homework, when my best friend walked in. "Hey, what's up?" I asked. I failed Biteology last year, therefore had to take summer school.

"Nothing, just came to see what your doing. I also wanted to ask if you wanted to go on a double date. So, do you?" Clawdeen asked me.

"I don't know. I'm kinda upset. Cleo told my boyfriend i'm dating Jackson...Jekyll. Now, he's mad at me," I told her. Not wanting to mention that my boyfriend is her big brother. She would drive a stake in my heart if she knew.

"Are you ever gonna tell me who that is? Cleo and Operetta know, so why can't your bestie?"

"Because, i'm not ready to tell who it is. He might not be ready either."

"Why would your boyfriend not want to...OH MY GOD! Really, Draculaura, Clawd? Is this supposed to be your version of a sick joke?" she was furious.

"Clawdeen, it's not my fault. I-I," my voice broke.

"Draculaura, Clawd's on the phone. He wants to talk to you," Dracula called.

"Daddy, will you please tell him she knows?" I ask.

"Of course, sweetheart," he said and off he went.

"Listen, I should go. But, how could you not tell me?" Clawdeen questioned me.

"It's not like that at all. He didn't want to tell. Now, i'm not sure if I should've told you in the first place," I yelled.

"Whatever, bye," she shouted equally as loud.

Later that night I got a text message from Clawd that read**:**

** From: Clawd**

** To: Draculaura**

** Hey what happened?**

** Received:9:43PM **

I then text back:

** From: Draculaura**

** To: Clawd**

** Clawdeen got mad yelled at me, cuz she found out we were dating. I don't wanna lose my best ghoulfriend. ):**

** Received:9:45PM **

I then got this text:

** From: Clawd**

** To: Draculaura**

** I'm srry. Luv u lots (:**

** Received:9:46PM **

Clawd is so sweet. Anyway I text this back:

** From: Draculaura**

** To: Clawd**

** Luv u more (-o-)**

** Received:9:49PM**

The next day I got out of my car in style. Clawd and I started dating over the summer, so I couldn't wait to show off my new boyfriend. Even though Clawdeen was still mad at me, I wriggled my fingers through Clawd's and walked towards Monster High.

"Clawd," I said. "I love you. Do you know that?" I kiss him gently, he then pushes me into the lockers and slips his tongue into my mouth. I start panting against him. Clawd then puts his arm around my waist and pulls away, holding me close. Clawd's ears prick up only to turn his head and see his sister, Claridie. She's trying to hold in muffled laughter, unsuccessfully. Claridie then went to meet up with Robecca Steam.

"Lala, you're my true other half. You're my heart and soul. I love you."

"You are so sweet, the best boyfriend ever," I tell him. Just as Clawd starts to gently nibble my neck, the Casketball team arrives. _OH_ _NO_!

The next thing I hear is, "Hey lover boy hows it going?" and, "Give me a kiss little tramp." The comment that hurt the most was Deuce's, since he was like the brother I never had. "Hey Clawd how often do you get ass from your little slut?"

Of course being the ghoul I was I ran the other direction. Clawd yelled to wait up, but I couldn't. Would you want to be called a tramp? _No_. What about a slut? _I don't think so._

_..._

After math class it was time for lunch. I didn't want to face Clawdeen, so after I got my lunch I stood in the middle of the creepateria looking like the moron I am. Clawd was sitting with his friends when his eyes locked with mine. He tried to wave me over, but I shook my head no. He got up to come talk to me. Deuce's eyes caught with mine and a single tear spilled over.

"Babe, whats wrong?" Clawd asked me. I looked at the floor, I wasn't ready to answer. Deuce was about to get up, when Clawd shot him a look. "I didn't tell him it was you, so he's probably really confused right about now. I'm sorry."

"Everything is wrong. Deuce is supposed to be like the brother I never had. You know what though instead he was a complete asshole," I turned around to walk away, but he grabbed my arm. "Clawd let me go. It's over." With that I walked to a deserted table in the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night at around six o'clock I checked my phone, which I had left upstairs on purpose. I turned my phone on and had three texts, four missed calls, and one voice mail. All of which of course came from Clawd. His voice on the voice mail was nice to hear and it said,  
_Come on Draculaura, what did I do wrong? Will you please call or text, I know you're avoiding me on purpose. Well that's it I guess, bye._  
With that the call ended. Why does he doe that to me? He always makes my heart melt. Here's the first text I checked.

**From: Clawd**  
**To: Draculaura**  
**Can we talk this out? Meet up somewhere?**  
**Received:5:17PM **  
The next one was the one that made me regret what I did.

**From: Clawd**  
**To: Draculaura**  
**I love you please please please answer. Tell me you hate me. I just want to know I cause an emotion when you think of me even if its hate. PLZ! Either one of these... your choice.**  
**Received:5:38PM**  
The final one I didn't regret as much, but couldn't read because by then I was already crying.  
The next day I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I groaned and shuffled to my bathroom to get dressed. I then ran down the steps to say bye to my father.  
I arrived at school fifteen minutes later. This was the day after I broke up with him so I feel guilty when I look at him.  
"Hey, can we talk?" Clawd asked me.  
"Sure, but I will leave if you pull out your puppy dog eyes," I told him.  
" Fair enough. Follow me," he grabs me by the hand and walks to the side of the school with me in tow. Then he turns around abruptly and says, "D, why did you break up with me? I love you."  
"Clawd, I still love you. I was just confused about Deuce and the Casketball team," Clawd then reached down to kiss me. _Ring! Ring! _Clawd pulled back and grabbed into his pocket and answered his phone.  
"K, we'll be right down. Is he okay?" Clawd asked. Clawd looked at me with worry and sadness in his eyes once he hung up. What happened I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Clawd and I ran outside to where his car was parked and hopped in. I didn't even have time to buckle my belt before we were speeding down the highway. "Clawd where are we going? Why are you going so fast? What's wrong?" I asked him while keeping my eyes closed out of fear.  
"We're going to the hospital, because my dad got in a car accident. He could die within the next couple of hours. Right now he's in surgery," Clawd told me.  
"Oh, so we're going to see who's all there?" I questioned.  
"Just my mom and grandparents," he said.  
Once we arrived, we ran inside because it started to rain. The receptionist told us he was on floor five, room 43. We jumped in the elevator, Clawd was of course impatient. It was after all his dad. Once we got out of the elevator, Clawd started sprinting down the hallway. I was walking so he could have the space he needed with his family before I got there. The hospital was plain and dull, although there were a few pictures every other hallway. When I got to the hallway right outside the door I heard crying, so decided to go to the hospital creepateria.

Clawd P.O.V  
When I entered the hospital room my dad wasn't in there, probably still in surgery. Otherwise both sets of my grandparents and mom were there. They were crying, so I went over and hugged them all when I noticed Lala was missing. "Um, I'll be right back," I told everyone.  
"Where are you going?" Mom asked.  
"Well, I brought Lala and I don't know where she is right now,"I said quietly.  
"Oh, well not being rude sweetie, but why did you bring her?" she wondered. My mom wasn't trying to be mean, she loved Lala.  
"Mom, Lala's my girlfriend. Anyway, I'll be back in ten minutes tops."  
"Okay, don't get lost," she told me.  
I started walking down the hallway, when I heard my girlfriends giggle. I peered my head around the corner and saw a younger doctor making MY girlfriend laugh. I walked up to them and grabbed Lala around the waist. She gasped and then I whispered,"Found you."  
"Hi, babe what happened?" she asked me. That guy was still standing here. While I was looking at him Lala must've followed my gaze, because she then said,"This is doctor Kern."  
"Hi," I said to Dr. Kern, then I turned my attention to my girlfriend,"Want to go to the creepateria?"  
"Sure," she turned to Dr. Kern and said, "Bye Jake," with a wink. What the hell I thought.  
"How do you know Dr. Kern?" I asked.  
"Easy, I ran into him and when I fell, he picked me up. You avoided my question before, so answer me now. What happened when you got to your dads room?" she demanded.  
"Wow, pushy," I muttered under my breath.  
"Excuse me?" she asked, "What did you just say?"  
"Nothing, I said nothing," I told her.  
"Really, are you sure? I wouldn't want to ruin your life or anything. I mean its not like I don't have feelings or anything," Lala grumbled and stomped off.  
"Hey, your going the wrong way. The creepateria is this way," I yelled at her.  
"Yeah, well the exit and my house are this way," she shouted back.  
"Babe, wait," I ran up to her.  
"Just call me when he back from surgery,"she whispered at me. Then she walked out.  
Once I opened the door my mom was the first person to yell at me, of course,"Clawd you were gone for half and hour to get Draculaura, now where is she?"  
"Um, she went home because she got mad at me."  
"Clawd, if she gets upset with all of us over this, you are grounded. Why are you so irresponsible?" she was clearly mad at me like always.  
"I am not irresponsible. Just please tell me what's up with dad," I replied still in my mood from Draculaura.  
"Your father will be back in here within fifteen minutes, he still has to stay in the hospital for two more weeks, is what I was told," she said matter- of- factly.  
"So, should I call Clawdeen and the others. They will want to know what happened," I said swiftly.

Draculaura P.O.V  
As I was leaving the hospital, I got a call. It was from Clawdeen.  
'Hey, what's up?' I asked.  
'Hi, I just wanted to know if we could be friends again.' Clawdeen said to me.  
'Oh, fine I guess. As long as you don't get mad at me for dating Clawd.' I replied.  
'I swear on my life.' Clawdeen said thoughtfully.  
'Alright, I've got to go bye.' I said.  
I walked around for a little bit. While walking I came to a conclusion. My conclusion was that Clawd can't be mad at me, so I can't be mad at him. I also decided I would stay at Deuces house to cool myself. (A/N: Deuce and Draculaura are cousins in this story.) Once I was there I could finally breathe. I soon fell asleep.  
Once I woke up I realized I forgot to tell my dad was. I am so dead now. On top of that he's already going crazy because his only sibling is in the hospital. My daddy's stress level will be very high, all because of me.


End file.
